The Problem With Paper Work
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for a prompt over at rounds of kink. It should be illegal for someone to do the things that Emily was doing with her pencil. Kink: teasing, oral fixation. Prompt: oh to be that pencil... Kinks I added, masturbation, voyeurism. Hotch/Prentiss rr


She was trying to kill him, or make him explode, Hotch decided as he watched Emily in the bullpen. She was working on paper work and was concentrating very hard. Unconsciously she had placed her pencil in her mouth and was sucking on the eraser. She was moving it in and out of her mouth in such a way that he was beginning to wonder if she didn't realize just exactly what she was doing. Never mind the fact that he could feel himself begin to stir in his pants. -

Emily sighed as she continued to work on her paper work. Feeling eyes on her she looked up and straight into Hotch's gaze. The lust she saw in his eyes took her by surprise until she realized the tip of her pencil was in her mouth. Smiling crookedly she began sucking on the pencil even more vigorously. She would suck on it for a moment swirling her tongue around it then she'd remove it and write some. Each time she made sure she removed it agonizingly slow. Who knew a pencil could be this fun? Emily smiled at the thought. A chuckle came from Emily when she saw Hotch squirming in his seat. He was clearly aroused and trying to figure out how to deal with it.

"What's the matter, Hotch?" she mouthed as she slid the pencil back into her mouth and continued teasing him. Meeting her eyes he glared, but Emily knew this was a glare full of lust and arousal, not anger. Those glares of lust, she loved. -

It should be illegal for someone to do the things Emily was doing with her pencil Hotch mused. Cursing the paper work the team was required to complete after cases that had gotten him into this state, Hotch groaned. His arousal was definitely making itself known. It was tenting the front of his pants and a wet spot was slowly forming. He wanted so badly to take it in his hand and ease the ache, but he was bound and determined not to give in. That was until he saw Emily close her lips around the pencil just like she did when she was sucking his cock.

"Fuck," the unit chief swore as he unzipped his pants and withdrew his hard and leaking cock. Slowly he began stroking it in time with Emily's pencil movements. It wasn't rational to hate an inanimate object, Hotch knew, but he couldn't help it. He hated that pencil and what his girlfriend was doing to him with it. His strokes began to speed up as his lust and arousal took over. -

Glancing up once again at Hotch's office, Emily frowned at first when she couldn't see his left hand. Thinking for a moment she tilted her head slightly and looked under the top of Hotch's desk and got her answer. Her boyfriend's left hand was furiously stroking his hard cock. A shiver of pleasure and satisfaction went down her spine at what she saw. Not wanting to draw attention to their little game, she turned back to her paper work, allowing the pencil to slip from her mouth with a pop. She was jerked out of her musings by Reid's voice.

"Hey, Em, we're going to lunch, you coming?" The female agent nearly choked on the chuckle she had to smother at her friend's choice of words.

"No, I need to finish this, bring me back a BLT?" she requested.

"Light on the lettuce, extra tomato," he recited.

"You got it, thanks, Reid."

"Don't mention it, see you in half an hour or so."

"Bye," Emily called back. Once the rest of the team left the bullpen she slid the pencil back into her mouth and staring directly at Hotch's office window she sucked as hard as she could. -

At that the unit chief came hard just barely remembering to grab a tissue to catch the mess. Meeting Emily's eyes he mouthed,

"Get. Up. Here. Now!" Abandoning her paper work, Emily hurried to her bosses office eager to let him have his way with her. -

The door had barely closed when Hotch had her pressed against the door kissing her feeverishly.

"I need you now," he panted. "Do you have any idea how fuckin' hot that was?"

"How?" Emily purred.

"So, fuckin' hot," Hotch ground out as he pulled her shirt from her pants then unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, pushing them down to her ankles. "You're such a tease, Emily Prentiss," he growled as he pushed his pants and boxers down before placing his tip at her entrance and after her nod of approval, slamming home. The pace was a furious one and neither of them would last long, but that was okay. They were at work after all and didn't want to get caught. Emily's muscles began tighting around Aaron's throbbing cock and she opened her mouth to let out a scream, but was stopped as his lips covered hers.

"We're not at home, remember? We have to be quiet," he whispered as he kissed her. Reaching out he pressed his thumb against her clit, sending her over the edge. He swallowed her screams of pleasure with a kiss. It only took a few more thrusts then he to was coming hard. Just like he'd done, Emily swallowed his cries of pleasure with a toe-curling kiss. -

Five minutes later they were both cleaned up and presentable once again. After placing a quick kiss on Hotch's lips, Emily got up from his lap and headed for the door. Her hand was on the knob when he called her name.

"Hey Emily?"

"Yeah?" she called back.

"From now on, you're doing your paper work on the computer. I can't take the pencil torture on a daily basis."

Finished!

A/n, read and review, and claim the prompts over at rounds_of_kink please.


End file.
